Ristha
'''Ristha '''is a small, rocky planet that appears to glow with many colors. It is currently home to thousands of trolls who's ancestors arrived via migration from Alternia. It has three moons, two being the standard grey, and the other fuschia. It is currently under the ruling of Junali Tupini. History Ristha was founded thousands of Alternian sweeps ago under secrecy. Thousands of trolls migrated from Alternia via instructions given by post-scratch Galari Tupini and Laytah Flutin. The two belonged in the red-violet caste and decided to rebel against Alternia, simply because they wanted to be dictators themselves. By earning enough boondollars through stealing, gambling, or pure trickery, they saved up to pay an expert technician and have them build the pair a pair of large ships enough to harbor and transport many trolls. In the process of leaving Alternia and taking many trolls with them, they stole a matriorb, wild lusiii, and several grubs to help begin a life process on their newfound planet. After sweeps of travel, their ship landed on what is now Ristha. Several sweeps went by, and the two red-violets built a small society and claimed rulership. However, trouble soon rose due to their harsh rulership, and discrimination of those classified as having low blood. Many complained this was "too similar to Alternia", which is why many lowbloods took the long journey. A rebellion started by The Aporetic and The Statutor soon turned into full-blown war against lowbloods and highbloods. The war lasted many sweeps, and was full of bloodshed and mourning. When it seemed that all hope was lost for the lowbloods, they finally, after many sweeps, won the war thanks to the help of a small group of mid-bloods (or neutrals). With Laytah Flutin dead and the war lost, Galari Tupini was running out of places to go, and was eventually overthrown by her young descendant, who was at the time, the mere age of 9 sweeps old. Her descendant, otherwise known as Junali Tupini, took over the planet which caused Galari to flee to the Fuschia Moon. Once Junali was crowned ruler, or as she likes to claim "queen", many changes were made. Ristha was turned into a much more liberal society, and is still ruled by Junali Tupini to this day. Society and Culture In Ristha, the hemospectrum still has some sort of effect on a trolls life, but (public) oppression of one because of their blood color has been abolished. Ristha is a working society, and trolls earn respect from how loyal and hardworking they are, not because of their blood color. A trolls job usually depends on their caste, because certain blood colors have different psychical abilities. An example of this is how jade bloods are still the only caste that works in the underground caverns to tend to the mother grub, but it is not a necessity. Risthan society and culture still uses many Alternian methods. This includes use of quadrants, grubs being adopted and cared for by lusii, their currency being boondollars, and measurements of time / calendars. The planet also has its own justice system, for when things such as crimes occur. Instead of trials, justice workers will give the convicted troll an interview. If they are not phased, the troll will be jailed, or, in worse cases; executed publicly. This system is quite weak, but no one has worked to improve it because it is "Queens Law". Another example of "Queens Law" is how violet-blooded sea dwellers are not aloud to have hives in the sea. The only one aloud to live in the sea is Junali Tupini herself. "Underground" Business At first glance, Ristha seems like a mostly well-functioning liberal society, but behind the scenes many strings are being pulled which leads into some dark secrets. Normal everyday citizens are now aware of the existence of "mutant bloods" or any other red-violets other than their queen. This is because it is a requirement that all jade bloods working in the caverns must take an oath. This "oath" is that every day a progress report must be given by each worker. It must include how many grubs were hatched and what blood color they appeared to be. If any "abnornal" blood color is spotted, it much immediately be reported so the grub can be executed. The only known case of a grub escaping execution is Diemio Flutin, descendant of Laytah Flutin. Sun Ristha's sun is not nearly as harsh as Alternia's. Because of this, it is not common for trolls other than Jade bloods to be seen during the day. However, since troll's eyes and skin are not adapted stay in the sun, it is still dangerous to roam in the sunlight for long. The sun can't blind trolls, but can temporarily blur their vision or make them dizzy. Moons As previously mentioned, Ristha has three moons; two the default rocky grey, and the other fuschia. The two grey moons are named Pili and Avokat. The fuschia moon was where an aged Galari Tupini hid before wreaking havoc on the kids' session, but was previously a modified moon spawned by Laytah Flutin for unknown reasons. On the surface of Pili, Angui once resided before being driven near extinction by Galari Tupini. Pili where were Kalista, the last living of the Angui, lived before meeting the kids. Category:Locations